


Ratigan Family

by orphan_account



Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Genderbending, Implied Character Death, Inspired by fic, this is sort of depressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A portrait of the whole Ratigan family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratigan Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [x_los](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/gifts).



> I drew this shortly after reading some fanfics. I have to admit, I went out of my comfort zone and read a Disney fanfiction but I was glad I did! This is inspired by "Her Walking Clothes" and "Wire in the Blood" in ao3 by x_los. And wherever you are hunny, your work(s) are awesoooooooooome 
> 
> Btw, just to clear up, that's Professor Ratigan and his daughter. She's nine years old in here. In the fanfic, Ratigan married a genderbent version of Basil. That's Basil in the portrait. She ded btw. Childbirth. Ouch. 
> 
> Well. This was different but I enjoyed it.


End file.
